In a machine for welding screens formed of longitudinal screen wires welded to transverse rods or wires, the transverse rods customarily are welded in succession to the longitudinal wires at a welding station to and through which the longitudinal wires are incrementally fed. The welding performed at the welding station may be either fusion or resistance welding, during which a transverse rod and the longitudinal wire or wires to which it is being welded are clamped against relative movement by a suitable means, which, as in my copending application Ser. No. 949,640, may be a ram or, as in Russian Pat. No. 322,243 of February, 1972, may be an opposed pair of welding electrodes.
In one type of welding screen widely used for both deliquefying and particle sizing, the screen wires are of inverted wedge-shape or otherwise downwardly tapered and conventionally are disposed perpendicular to the transverse rods to which their bottoms or apices are welded. By contrast, my copending application Ser. No. 925,637 discloses a welded screen in which the downwardly tapering screen wires are laterally tilted and my copending application Ser. No. 949,640, of which the present application is a division, discloses a modification of its screen welding machine for making screens having laterally tilted screen wires. It is to that part of the original disclosure that the present application is particularly directed.